


Petition

by GoringWriting



Series: Caught Red Handed [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awesome Gwaine (Merlin), Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), M/M, POV Gwaine (Merlin), Protective Gwaine (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Gwaine should know not to follow his crush through empty squares at night. But he can't really do that when it provides him important information.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Caught Red Handed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824166
Comments: 7
Kudos: 325
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	Petition

Gwaine would like to make a point of saying that he has never in his life followed the object of his affections across an empty town square before. There's just something about Merlin that makes him want to make sure the young boy is safe.

Hence the following.

He knows he's not going to a reading lesson. That's not till next week. Tomorrow's lesson is Leon's to handle. 

Which makes him wonder where the man is going. Perhaps to gather herbs? In which he really should take a knight with him. The woods can be dangerous. Especially for someone untrained like Merlin.

He almost calls out but then sees Merlin ducking into one of the houses and Gwaine's curiosity wins out and he ducks under the open window.

"Thank you for helping me write this petition to the king. Without it I would never be given the chance to come before him," a man says. Gwaine knows the issue immediately. In order to be allowed before the king you need to submit a formal petition in writing.

The problem? Only the nobility know how to read and write. Leaving no avenue for the townspeople unless Arthur allows for an open court which hasn't happened since Uther or in cases of emergency. It's one of the things Gwaine hates.

"Of course. King Arthur needs to know about metal in the water. The source needs to be examined," Merlin says.

"Thank you," the person says. Gwaine leaves. No reason to stand outside like a creep. He's been creepy enough for one night.

Several weeks have gone by and Gwaine hasn't heard Arthur read any petitions to the roundtable about metal in the water. Merlin has been getting more and more antsy as time goes by.

After the third week Gwaine follows Merlin as he goes to the people in charge of sorting the petitions. Gwaine stays outside the door.

"Excuse me, I was wondering about a petition regarding the water in the lower town?" He heads Merlin ask.

"Oh that? It's in the pile to be sent to the King. Probably in two months time."

"It's just that it seems like a time sensitive issue. The metal could get worse and today all the petitions were useless dribble," Merlin says.

"Are you telling us how to do our jobs?"

"No. Just suggesting something," Merlin says.

"We don't take suggestions from servants." 

"Fine!" Merlin shouts and Gwaine hides as his friend storms out of the room. 

Gwaine immediately goes and finds Lancelot and tells him what's happening.

Lancelot may be every inch a knight but he is what they should be. He's not above trickery or breaking rules if it's for a noble cause. Gwaine can see a bit of Merlin's influence in that.

Together they break into the offices and Gwaine finds the petition Merlin helped write. He'd recognize the handwriting anywhere.

The next day when the servant brings in the petitions of the day Gwaine knocks into her and Lancelot immediately bends down to help gather the scattered papers, slipping theirs into the pile. Lancelot is always helping servants when they drop things so hardly any attention is paid and the pile is handed to Arthur, who reads them.

The look on Merlin's face when he hears the one about the water makes the whole plan worth it.

The look Merlin gives him seems like it's looking straight through his soul and the smile tells him Merlin likes what he sees.

Gwaine has never felt happier.


End file.
